


Irises

by dropped_my_prussiant



Series: Pairing + Dialog [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropped_my_prussiant/pseuds/dropped_my_prussiant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TsukkiYama "I just really need to have you here right now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irises

Who knew such a devastating place full of surrounding death would even begin to bare such beautiful flowers. The colourful contrast against the grey, eroding gravestones brought a sense of... New life. It was touching.

Yamaguchi stood in front of a certain person's grave holding purple flowers of his own in his arms. Irises to be exact. 

His hazel eyes examined the condition of the stone he stood in front of. The granite shined but over time the corners had chipped away. He should really start saving up to keep up the condition. Maybe he could buy a better lasting material? After all, the person was that important to him. 

His gaze drifted down to the name engraved onto the stone and he found it hard to swallow. Yamaguchi's breathing hitched and he really wanted to blame the chill for his eye starting to sting.

_Ayame Yamaguchi._

Tadashi's late mother died in a tragic car crash when he was 8. Little Yama had been staying over at his grandparent's house while the two parents spent some time alone together in the city. Luckily enough his father survived and over time, eventually remarried to a lovely lady. Yamaguchi loved his new mother figure but she could never replace his real mother.

"Hey mama. Happy birthday." Yamaguchi put on a brave face and knelt down to gently place the flowers on the grass. 

Sadness welled up inside the teen's chest. He had visited his mother's grave on her birthday every year since she died and every year he brought the flower she was named after. 

The brunet started telling his mom about his practises, about his exams, about his friends. One friend came to mind. Tsukishima had only met his mother once or twice. She doted on the taller blond whenever he came round after school. She even went as far as to jokingly mention that the two boys would look cute as a couple. How right she was.

"Excuse me for a minute." Yamaguchi stood up, turned his back to the headstone and pulled out his phone, swiftly typing in a number and put the screen to his ear.

"Hello?" The voice at the other end answered.

"Hey Tsukki, it's me."

"Yamaguchi. What's up?" 

"Uh... Nothing much. Just... visiting my mom."

Tsukishima hummed in response and there was silence.

"Something wrong?"

"N-no I-" Yamaguchi's voice cracked. He couldn't hold himself together anymore, especially since he was here on his own. Warm tears burn his cheeks as they uncontrollably flowed from his eyes, making his freckles even more noticeable over the rawness. 

"I just really need to have you here right now." He hoped that his voice hadn't given away the fact that he was pathetically crying.

"Okay. Stay and I'll see if I can get there. Don't catch a cold though."

"Thanks Tsukki." He felt a little better but until the other arrived, his spirits weren't getting any higher. 

He hung up on his best friend and sat back down on the ground facing the headstone.

"Sorry mama, I guess I wasn't strong enough this time either..." The tears started to dry up on his cheek from the wind and he wrapped his arms around his knees, resting his chin on his knees.

He sat there shivering for twenty minutes before he was welcomed with sudden warmth and a familiar smell. Yamaguchi didn't have to look up to know who it was and instantly leant in more towards the source of his comfort. 

"It's going to rain soon you know." Tsukishima's low voice was only thing that Yama wanted to hear right now. The blond had covered them both in a blanket so even if it were to rain, they'd have a few more minutes to spare. 

"Sorry Tsukki." Tadashi wrapped his arms around the slender waist of the other.

"Don't mind." And Kei returned the favour.


End file.
